I Can Still Feel You
by Kasey Renae
Summary: Jeff's thoughts after his and Lita's breakup.


Title: I Can Still Feel You  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well except the idea, oh and Jeff...NOT! Anyway don't own the song either, it was written by someone and sang by Collin Ray.  
  
Summary: What Jeff feels after his and Lita's break up.  
  
Timeline/Spoilers: None  
  
Authors Note: Here it is folks! Another one-shot by yours truly. I hope ya'll like it, got this song stuck in my head and decided why not? Ya know what I mean? Good! On with the show...  
  
**_It's that feeling that someone is standing behind me  
  
then I turn around and there's no one there.  
_**  
He did it again. It was at least the fifth time he turned around expecting to see Lita looking at him with her beautiful hazel eyes. But no, she'd never be looking at him that way again. Never.  
  
**_And it's the sensation that someone just whispered,  
  
yeah I still hear your voice but you're not really here.  
  
Your memory's like a ghost  
  
and my heart is its host.  
_**  
Jeff could feel her whispering things into his ear. But it wasn't her, just her memory. It had been only two weeks since the split but it seemed like forever. He was miserable...he'd been sitting around the house moping since the decision had been made.  
  
Jeff did nothing, his animals were neglected, his kitchen had dishes piled sky high, his living room was a disaster, and his bedroom looked like fifty people lived in it. He just didn't see why he had to go on now that she was gone.  
  
**_I can still feel you just as close as skin, every now and then.  
  
All by myself, in a crowded room, on my empty bed.  
  
There's a place you've touched with your love no one gets close to...  
  
I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you.  
  
I can still feel you...  
_**  
He could still feel her, he felt her everywhere. When he was alone he felt her near him, while in a crowded elevator he could feel her tickling his neck with her lips, and when he was alone in bed he could still feel her slender form pressed against him and he could feel her arms encircled around his waist.  
  
**_He could feel her everywhere...  
  
You said you'd love me forever, then you said 'It's over"  
  
and left me without the missing link.  
  
Well I thought I'd forget you, but I guess I forgot to,  
  
and lately I've been too confused to think.  
  
When I reach for someone new, it's like I'm touching you.  
  
_**Jeff then remembered a conversation they'd had long ago:  
  
_"Lita?" Jeff asked  
  
"What is it baby?" she had replied.  
  
"I love you," Jeff said staring deep into her eyes.  
  
Her eyes then filled with tears and she smiled brightly. "Oh Jeff, I'll love you forever," she said mashing her lips against his for a passionate kiss._  
  
Jeff smiled at the memory. But then frowned when he remembered the conversation they'd had two weeks ago:  
  
_"Jeff I just can't do it any more!" Lita shouted.  
  
"What can't you do Lita, tell me, please!" Jeff shouted running his hand through his purple and black hair.  
  
"This...us...I can't do it, it's over!" she screeched.  
_  
Jeff then felt a single tear trickle down his cheek.  
  
**_I can still feel you just as close as skin, every now and then.  
  
All by myself, in a crowded room, on my empty bed.  
  
There's a place you've touched with your love no one gets close to...  
  
I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you.  
  
I can still feel you..._**  
  
Jeff could feel her...still. Always he could feel her, no matter where he was. If he was alone, he could feel her spunky presence surrounding him, if he was in a crowded room he could feel her tickling his neck with her lips, if he was in bed he could feel her pressed against him with her arms encircled around his waist.  
  
He could feel her...still...  
  
**_In everything that moves,  
  
in everything I do...  
  
I can still feel you just as close as skin, every now and then.  
  
All by myself, in a crowded room, on my empty bed.  
  
There's a place you've touched with your love no one gets close to...  
  
I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you.  
  
I can still feel you...  
_**  
It was hopeless...Jeff couldn't get rid of her. Now, he would be lying if he said he wanted to get rid of her, but he had to get his life back on track. He had to realize that he could still feel her...and he would probably always would.  
  
**_Hey! What did you guys think? I kinda like it, but it's not my best work, anyways leave me a review to tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks  
  
jAmIeSaNgEl2oo8_**


End file.
